


google search: can kisses heal bronchitis?

by nonboonary



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Idolverse, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonboonary/pseuds/nonboonary
Summary: Seungkwan is sick with bronchitis but Mingyu is a himbo with no sense of self preservation that just really wants to kiss him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	google search: can kisses heal bronchitis?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one day on a whim cuz i saw this prompt in a tweet,, no beta, hope u like it 👉👈

Seungkwan is sick.

Despite the fact that he purposefully goes to great lengths just to insure that he does _not_ so much as catch a common cold, he’s sick.

How did he get sick? He doesn’t even know himself.

He takes his vitamins daily, washes his hands regularly, eats well, and tries his damndest to keep a routine sleeping schedule; all the necessary precautions to keep himself nice and healthy.

And yet here he is, a pitiful sniffling mess, curled up in bed (with his head properly elevated on a stack of pillows to keep his nasal cavity clear), while he watches a shitty rom-com on his phone. Because what else is there to do while sick with acute bronchitis?

Honestly, the fatigue and sporadic coughing aren’t entirely impossible to deal with, they’re definitely an inconvenience, but he’s been sick with far worse. It is frustrating, however, as someone with the work ethic of a steam train, to take time off. For some it might be an opportunity to kick back and relax for a while, but Seungkwan has trouble relaxing while he thinks of all the responsibilities he’s absent for.

Fortunately for him though, he has Mingyu.

Mingyu and Seungkwan have a lot in common. Their sense of humor is what made them initially click (and what has kept them stuck together like glue since), but despite their many similarities, they quickly discovered that they also differ greatly in many other facets of life.

One of the things that sets them apart is how they deal with problems.

Mingyu’s a bit of an optimist. He can persevere through nearly anything life throws at him sheerly because of his willingness to spin every situation into something positive. This isn’t to say Mingyu doesn't get stressed, because he does, but he rarely stews on mistakes for very long, quick to clean them up and focus on the bigger picture instead. It’s not always the right solution for every problem, but for the most part, it works for him.

Seungkwan on the other hand, (although he has his moments of optimism) predicts doom the very second he catches a mistake. But to him, this impending doom can be a bit of a motivator. He feels sometimes that every project he works on is a sinking ship and he’s aboard it alone, patching up holes in the hull and throwing buckets of water overboard. Against all odds, he always manages to keep it afloat, but the stress it puts him through in the process leaves him drained and exhausted.

And that’s precisely why he’s thankful to have Mingyu. There’s something almost therapeutic about Mingyu’s presence, like the lighthouse on the shore, consistent and bright, guiding him home safely to the warmth of his embrace.

There’s little else Seungkwan needs when he has Mingyu.

۵

This isn’t the first time he’s been sick in Mingyu’s company. They’ve been dating a little over three years now, and within that time they’ve taken turns nursing each other back to health. Seungkwan the nurse maybe a little more often. He insists it’s because Mingyu forgets to take his vitamins, but Mingyu says that there are too many other factors for him to accept vitamins as some ultimate solution. That particular subject has caused a few minor arguments, but nothing a quick makeout session couldn’t solve.

Oddly enough, a makeout session seems to be Mingyu’s means of solution to rid Seungkwan of his current sickness, because despite repeated reminders that Seungkwan has the _viral_ form of bronchitis, he keeps trying to kiss him.

Each time he does, Seungkwan clasps his hand over Mingyu’s mouth and shoves him away.

“ _Mingyu-shi!_ ” Seungkwan says in a scolding tone. “What do you not understand about the word _contagious_?” A horrid cough interrupts him mid-sentence, causing his voice to become hoarse his last few words.

Mingyu looks at him in a kicked puppy sorta way. All big pleading eyes and pouty lips. “I keep forgetting…”

Seungkwan scoffs fondly and rolls onto his back, it’s so obviously a lie it isn't even worth calling out. “Then write it on your arm or something. I don’t want you getting sick too.” He says, patting down the duvet in search of his phone, then hums appreciatively when Mingyu finds it for him and places it in his hand. A little smile plays at his lips as he feels fingers gently card through his hair, brushing his fringe back from his forehead. “Wash your hands before you touch anything else. I read it can spread through contact too.” He adds on quietly, glancing up at Mingyu to make sure he heard him clearly.

Mingyu chews at his bottom lip, frowning sympathetically. “Does it even matter? It could be airborne too. I could already be sick and not show symptoms yet.” He says as he gently pets Seungkwan’s hair, a sweet little habit of his.

“Even if that’s true, it shouldn’t stop our effort to prevent you from getting sick.” Seungkwan tuts.

Mingyu cocks his head to the side, brows furrowed. “But if I’m already sick, why should it matter if I kiss you?”

“You wanna kiss me that badly?” Seungkwan asks tauntingly. By habit Seungkwan goes to hold his hand, but quickly pulls away once he realizes what he’s doing.

Mingyu’s frown deepens as he notices this. “Yes.” He says, very matter-a-factly.

“Why? Do you even _see_ me right now?” Seungkwan asks, face scrunched in bemusement. He isn’t unconfident by any means, he’s worked very hard to not feel that way, but when he’d seen himself in the mirror earlier, he had visibly cringed. To put it lightly, he looked a mess.

“Don’t be so down on yourself. You look so cute all…” Mingyu pauses, pursing his lips as he searches for the right word. “gross.” Seungkwan hits him. “I’m serious! You look kinda… helpless? Makes me want to kiss you even more.” He says with a cheeky smile, lightly tapping his fingertips against Seungkwan’s palm.

“Well,” Seungkwan starts, careful eyes watching Mingyu play with his hand. “I won’t let you. Mingyu-shi really, what will we do if we’re both absent from work? I know it pains you to see me bedridden but—” His scolding is cut short as Mingyu surges down to kiss him, _again_. He manages to catch him just in time, but Mingyu doesn’t let up his effort this time and tries to pry the hand from his mouth. “ _Mingyu!_ _Stop_ —what is with you?” Seungkwan shouts, shifting away the best he can as the bed dips beneath him, signalling that Mingyu’s put his own weight onto it.

His resistance is all for nothing as Mingyu is unfortunately, much stronger than him, and has a completely unfair advantage in all of their physical altercations. So with great ease he escapes Seungkwan’s grasp, takes both his hands in his own, and cages them against his chest. Seungkwan struggles, coughing a little as he does, and all the while Mingyu kneels above him grinning like the bastard he is.

Seungkwan wriggles some more until he decides all this effort is just wasting the little energy he has. Defeated, he lays back against the pile of pillows that’ve been construed by their scuffle, short of breath and panting like he‘d just run a marathon. “You are unbelievable, you can’t go _one day_ without kissing me?” He huffs, scowling half-heartedly at the man above him.

Mingyu giggles, far too happy with himself for someone who just wrestled his ill boyfriend into submission. “Cmon, you wanna kiss me too.”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes and says, “Of course I do! But unlike you, I have some self control and I’m restraining myself because— _Mingyu!_ ” Instead of listening to Seungkwan chastise him, Mingyu sees another opportunity to steal a kiss. Slowly he inches closer and closer, until they’re barely a breath apart.

Seungkwan tries to burrow into the pillows beneath him, knowing fully well that it’s basically hopeless to keep resisting. He only _sort_ of cares whether Mingyu gets sick. More-so he cares whether or not it’s blamed on him.

And for some unknown reason, Mingyu seems more than willing to give up his good health for a kiss he could get literally _any_ other day. So Seungkwan thinks, since Mingyu is enough of an adult to deal with the repercussions of his own actions, no matter how stupid they may be.

If those actions are to get him sick, that is on him, and him only.

Mingyu is purposefully slow as he dips his head down for a kiss, so Seungkwan lays there, patiently lets him have his fun, and at the last second he turns his face so the peck lands on his cheek. It only takes a second for Mingyu to react, and Seungkwan cranes his neck as Mingyu chases after his lips. Still practically on top of him, Mingyu suddenly releases his hands, but it’s only so he can snake those toned arms beneath the small of Seungkwan’s back and squeeze him tightly. 

“ _Seungkwan-ah~_ ” Mingyu whispers into his ear, loosening his vice grip when Seungkwan makes a little choked sound. “Let me kiss you, _please_?” He asks, tone utterly sincere in its desperation.

Seungkwan coughs. “God, you’re so stupid.” He mutters, but his tone is full of warmth. Something about Mingyu’s voice, with its tender little lilt and slight lisp, causes him to finally give in. So with a bitter smile, he turns to face Mingyu, and relents. “Okay, fine. Kiss away.” He only gets a second to take in the dopey expression on Mingyu’s face before he’s being kissed.

Mingyu comes in a bit strong and the initial impact is a little rough, but he quickly readjusts to plant something softer and sweeter on Seungkwan’s lips. Kissing Mingyu is something of a second nature now. Like breathing, it’s rarely something awkward. That is unless on the rare occasion that half of Seungkwan’s nasal cavity and lungs are backed up with mucus.

Just seconds after the kiss has begun Seungkwan cuts it short to cough violently into the crook of his shoulder. Once he’s regained his ability to breathe properly, he looks at Mingyu, who’s expression can only be described as something between concerned and apologetic.

“Satisfied?” Seungkwan asks with a depleted look that reads _i-told-you-so_.

“Nope.” Mingyu says, shaking his head and shamelessly leaning in for another kiss.

Seungkwan calmly places a hand on Mingyu’s forehead and stops him. “Mingyu…”

“What?” He asks, face the picture of innocence, truly just a man who desperately wants to kiss his boyfriend.

“Before you do that, could you get me a rag to wipe off the mucus?” Seungkwan asks in a sugar sweet tone, and gestures with a glance toward the dark patch soaking into his t-shirt.

“Oh.” Mingyu says, like he hadn’t noticed until just then. “Of course, sorry.” He quickly untangles himself from Seungkwan and darts out of the room. The sudden loss of Mingyu’s body heat leaves Seungkwan feeling chilly. He tugs at the hem of his sweatpants, testing how much more of his ankle it can cover.

“Thank you~” He singsongs when Mingyu returns a moment later with a damp rag.

“Anything for my baby~” Mingyu responds to the same tune, then kneels on the bed again, slouching forward to clean up Seungkwan’s shirt. Seungkwan watches him meticulously dab the spot, and waits patiently until he’s done. He then manually adjusts Mingyu’s posture until he’s sitting up straight again.

Completely unfazed, Mingyu asks, “Anything else you need?” Seungkwan isn’t sure where this sudden chivalry came from, but he’s more than ready to take advantage of it.

“Hmmm...” Seungkwan resorts himself, shifting around until he’s comfortable, finally settling on his back with his hands clasped over his stomach. “Maybe... refill my water glass? My throat’s a little scratchy. Oh! And bring me a blanket too.”

“Okay but, you have a blanket beneath you?” Mingyu says while folding up the dirty rag.

“That’s a duvet.” Seungkwan corrects.

“Same thing.” Mingyu insists.

“It’s really not. I want a blanket.” Seungkwan says, in a way that feels just the slightest bit patronizing.

“You’re sitting on one right now just get under—”

“Get me a _blanket_ , Mingyu-shi.” It isn’t a request anymore.

Mingyu stares at him quietly for a moment, like he’s trying to decide whether it's safe to goad him further. “Water and blanket, gotcha.” He says and leaves the bedroom again.

He returns a minute later with a glass of water in hand and a rolled blanket tucked under his bicep. Seungkwan looks up from his phone, and smiles in greeting. He reaches out to take the water but Mingyu bats his hand away and sets the glass on the bedside table, then without a moment of hesitation he unrolls the blanket and drapes it over Seungkwan.

“Is that all you needed, princess?” Mingyu smirks as he tucks the blanket under Seungkwan’s legs.

Seungkwan shoots him a glare for the choice of pet name. “Yes,” he says “but I don’t remember requesting to be tucked in.”

“You didn’t have to ask, as your boyfriend I have this sort of sixth sense, y’know.”

“Uh huh...” Seungkwan nods but looks and sounds entirely unimpressed. He reaches for the water glass, but before he can grasp it, Mingyu has already snatched it up.

“No, no, no, let me.” He says and with both hands carefully carries the glass to the bed, afraid he might shatter it otherwise.

“I’m sick, Mingyu. I didn’t lose my motor skills.” Seungkwan says, a sour look on his face and folded arms over his chest.

“ _Shhh._ ” Mingyu hushes him.

“What—”

“Shut up and let me baby you.” Mingyu then presses the rim of the glass to Seungkwan’s lips and successfully silences him. After a moment of speculative staring, Seungkwan complies and parts his lips, allowing Mingyu to tip the glass and quench his thirst.

After a few gulps, Seungkwan waves a hand to signal that it’s enough. Mingyu quickly pulls back and places the glass back on the bedside table. Seungkwan smacks his lips and pulls the velvety blanket up to his chin. “Okay, that’s good. You can go now.” He says with a dismissive wave of the hand, slipping in his earbuds and brings his phone back to eye level as Mingyu processes what just happened.

Seungkwan gets a few minutes undisturbed to immerse himself back into the shitty rom-com, but then not even a second later, Mingyu appears around the corner of his phone, pouting. He sees Mingyu’s lips form words, probably whining that he didn’t get a proper thank you, but he doesn’t catch it over the dialogue. After very little consideration, he chooses just to pretend he hadn’t noticed him at all.

He should’ve learned by now that ignoring Mingyu does nothing but spur him on to be more annoying. Mingyu begins rocking him, poking him, even tries to take out his earbuds by force, but Seungkwan slaps his hand away, and after that he seems to take the hint.

The movie overtime becomes harder to pay attention to, not because it’s boringly cliche, which it is, but because Mingyu has snuck under his blanket and is snuggling into his side. He’s a solid warm presence, so impossibly close it seems as if he’s on a mission to eliminate as much space between them as he possibly can.

It isn’t until Mingyu tucks his head under Seungkwan’s chin and starts peppering kisses on his neck, that Seungkwan finally pauses his movie and takes out an earbud.

“Can I help you?” Seungkwan asks, but makes no attempt to stop what he’s doing.

“I wanna watch it too.” Mingyu mumbles against his throat. His voice sends a little hum through Seungkwan’s skin, and he can’t suppress a shiver.

“It’s like you _want_ bronchitis.”

“Pretty sure I already have it.” Mingyu responds, trailing little kisses along Seungkwan’s jaw.

“And who’s fault is that?” Seungkwan asks as Mingyu’s path reaches his chin.

He plants a big kiss there, then one on his lips, and says. “All yours, baby.” He means it to be funny, but it isn’t taken that way judging by the unamused stare he receives. Before he can add another goading comment, Seungkwan abruptly shoves him off and rolls over onto his side. Mingyu quickly goes into damage control mode. “ _I’m kidding~_ ” He coos, and engulfs Seungkwan in his arms, pressing his face against his back. “It’s my fault, all my fault. I’m sorry, I’m a big dummy. I should’ve listened to you.” He pleads, full surrender like a dog exposing its belly.

“Yeah, you should’ve.” Seungkwan wriggles but Mingyu just holds him tighter. “Mingyu— I’m not a teddy bear.”

“Yes, you are. You’re my teddy bear.” Mingyu mumbles quietly against his shoulder.

Seungkwan laughs, and that sound alone brings a smile back to Mingyu’s face. “You’re being so cute right now.” He says, then with an exasperated sigh he adds on, “You can watch the movie with me.”

Mingyu perks up like a walk-starved dog who’s seen their owner grab the leash, peering over Seungkwan’s shoulder to check if the offer is actually sincere. “Really?”

“Sure.” Seungkwan says with a sweet little smile, reaching up to smooth Mingyu’s hair down, he lets his fingers linger there and gently scratches at his scalp. “It’s really not that good though.”

Mingyu leans into the touch and begins tracing little shapes on Seungkwan’s stomach. “Could we watch _A Star Is Born_ instead…?”

Seungkwan thinks for a moment, then says, “Haven’t you watched that movie like a hundred times already?”

“We don’t have to…” Mingyu says softly, not even trying to hide his disappointment.

“Ahh, no, no.” Seungkwan grabs his hand and squeezes it reassuringly. “Let’s watch it.”

They curl up beneath the blanket together, Mingyu’s laptop haphazardly balanced on their intertwined legs.

Seungkwan dozes off midway through the film, cradled in the warm embrace of Mingyu’s arms. Mingyu sees a chance to pepper kisses all over Seungkwan’s face, and takes advantage of it. Then despite his best efforts to endure the movie until its end, Mingyu follows suit half an hour later.

He wakes up in the early hours of the next morning with a sore throat and a hellish cough.

He looks at Seungkwan, still soundly asleep, head pillowed on his bicep, and leans in to smooch his forehead.

 _Worth it_ , he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> comments n kudos r appreciated 🤲


End file.
